pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Power of the Trade
Power of the Trade is the sixth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 9/24/2017. Story Paul: Azumarill, use Hydro Pump! Paul is using an Azumarill in a battle against a boy named Jeffrey, with brown spiky hair and commanding a Marowak. Azumarill forms a bubble in front of its mouth, spewing a powerful stream of water at Marowak. Jeffrey: Marowak, use Bonemerang! Marowak throws Bonemerang, it spinning and plowing through Hydro Pump. It strikes Azumarill, stopping the Hydro Pump. Bonemerang arcs back around, hitting Azumarill in the back of the head. Azumarill rubs it in pain. Azumarill: (Wincing) Azu. Jeffrey: Now use Thrash! Paul: Double Edge! Marowak catches its bone as it dashes forward in a blind rage. Azumarill glows with a silver aura as it runs forward, the two colliding body to bone. Marowak’s Thrash breaks through, it pounding on Azumarill repeatedly. Azumarill drops defeated. Jeffrey: Yeah! Nicely done, Marowak! Paul returns Azumarill, containing his anger at the loss. He puts the Pokéball away, as Jeffrey and Marowak approach. Jeffrey: Hey, that was a good battle. Paul: Yeah, whatever. Paul turns and walks off, Jeffrey reaching out towards him. Jeffrey: Hey! There’s a trading festival in a nearby town in a day or so! Maybe you can, I don’t know, trade Azumarill off or something? Paul keeps walking, as if he didn’t hear him. End Scene Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto wander through Palmpona Town, with the trading festival going on. Several trade machines are out in the open, Rosa eyeing the area eagerly. Rosa: Ah, this will be such a day! Who knows how many eggs I can obtain from these chumps! Wyatt: Hey, this is a trading event. How about trading instead? Rosa: (Not listening) Uh-huh. Sure. I’ll catch up with you later, deal? Rosa breaks off from Wyatt and disappears into the crowd, him sighing. Wyatt: Well. So much for that. Female Voice: I command that any peasant that owns a Minun to step forth! Wyatt turns his head, seeing a girl a little younger than him with pink hair with pigtails in a curl. She wears a light blue dress with a small white jacket. She has white stockings and blue shoes, with a Plusle on her shoulder. Wyatt smiles a bit, and goes over towards her. There is a stadium in town, where Android makes his way to a seat. Two guys next to him chatter excitedly. Guy 1: These battles are pretty good! To think that these guys are trading these Pokémon away! Guy 2: Yeah. I’m waiting to see which one I stand a chance at trading for. Announcer: Our next two trainers, advertising the strength of their Pokémon! Give it up for Paul and Hata! Paul and a Black Belt walk onto the field, the two throwing their Pokéballs. Paul chooses Ursaring, while Hata chooses Hariyama. Hariyama: Hari! Hata: Hariyama, use Arm Thrust! Paul: Bulk Up! Hariyama charges forward, striking Ursaring repeatedly with Arm Thrust. Ursaring glows with a red aura as she raises her arms, taking the Arm Thrusts. Paul: Now Slash! Ursaring’s claws glow white, as she pushes through Arm Thrust and Slashes through Hariyama. Hariyama skids back, as Ursaring holds her ground. Hata: Blast it with Focus Blast! Paul: Hammer Arm! Hariyama holds its palms next to each other, forming a yellow energy ball. It fires Focus Blast at Ursaring, who’s arm glows white. It swings and strikes Focus Blast, hitting it back at Hariyama, it connecting and exploding. Hariyama drops defeated. Announcer: And Paul displays the power of his Ursaring! This trainer looks like he knows how to raise strong Pokémon. Paul returns Ursaring as he leaves the field. Android gets up to follow. Paul is outside the stadium, where he is surrounded by several trainers offering trades. His face remains expressionless as he listens to the offers. Trainer 1: How about trading your Ursaring for my Tauros? Trainer 2: I’m willing to offer a Donphan! Trainer 3: How about my Wooper? Trainer 4: You can’t decline a Blissey! Android: How about a Hippowdon? Paul stops, looking at Android. Android: Competent in strength. Defeated gym leader Byron of Canalave City single-handedly. Paul: Why trade it then? Android: Ursaring has much more of a tactical and versatile battle style. By observing your battle, Ursaring is strong but slow, requiring a wait and counter tactic. Against impatient trainers, it has many uses. What’s more, it being able to manage any other type makes it a balancer for my team. Paul: Heh. Thinking three steps ahead, huh? I accept your offer. Wyatt and the girl are at a trade machine, placing their Pokéballs into the slots. The machine activates, the Pokéballs going in then transferring to the other side. The girl picks up the Pokéball, choosing Minun. Plusle hops off Ursula’s shoulder, static electricity sparking between the two Cheering Pokémon. Plusle: Plus! Minun: Min! The two Pokémon play together, as the girl grins triumphantly. Girl: And now, I shall rule the double performance! I thank you for your services, Wyatt. Wyatt: Sure thing, Ursula. Ursula walks off, Plusle and Minun running around her. Wyatt smiles, as he spots a commotion going on. He heads over there, seeing a circle formed around the machine Paul and Android are at. They trade Pokémon, taking the Pokéballs. Wyatt: Android! Figured I’d see you here! Android: I have explicitly stated that is not my name. (Looks at Paul) My gratitude for the trade. Hugh: Trade?! Why would you idiots trade your Pokémon away?! Hugh pushes through the crowd, steaming mad. He has obtained everyone’s attention. Hugh: So what?! You think your Pokémon is weak so you just trade them away?! Think about how they feel! Hurt, betrayed, scarred! They don’t know that they’ll never see you again! You’re just treating them like tools to be disposed of after usage! How would you feel if you were shipped or taken away from those you hold dear to you?! The crowd begins muttering to themselves, some in agreement and others in annoyance. Paul steps forward to confront Hugh. Paul: That’s a lot of big talk. But that’s the life of Pokémon. You use the strongest for battle, and put the others away. Trading them away gives them a chance at a new life, as they are a failure in the first way. Hugh: Failure?! Each Pokémon is a gift! You have to treasure every moment with them! Paul: If you’re so adamant about this, let’s have a battle. Show that holding onto weak Pokémon can beat ones I’ve traded for. Hugh: Oh, you’re going… Paul: And if you lose, you will have to trade the Pokémon you used for a Pokémon of mine. Hugh stops dead in his tracks, his confidence shattered. His head drops to look at the ground, arms to his side. Paul scoffs at that. Paul: You’re as weak as your Pokémon. Knowing that you’ll lose so you don’t even fight. You’re all talk. Wyatt: Now, just a minute. Wyatt steps up, standing by Hugh’s side. Hugh looks up to him surprised. Hugh: Wyatt? Wyatt: I think it takes more strength to turn down a challenge than to accept it. He cares for his Pokémon so much that he’s not even going to put them in a situation where he could lose them. Now, both of your viewpoints have merits; trading a Pokémon because you aren’t giving them enough attention is fine. But you should care about all the Pokémon in your possession. Paul: So, are you fighting in his place? Wyatt: Uh, sorry? Paul: If you’re going to defend him, then you might as well fight in his place. Prove that he’s right or wrong. Wyatt: Uh, alright. I accept! Hugh: Wyatt, don’t do it! It isn’t worth the risk! Wyatt: Relax, Hugh. This will give me a chance to try out a Pokémon I just traded for. Hugh: So you participated in this heart wrenching activity as well?! You’re as bad as the rest of them! Wyatt: (Chuckles sheepishly) Yeah, not much to be done on that now. I choose, Magneton! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, choosing Magneton. Magneton: Magne. Paul: Hippowdon, stand by for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing a female Hippowdon. Android walks off and leaves the area. Hippowdon: Pow! Wyatt: (Dismayed) Oh. That causes some problems. Paul: Hippowdon, use Dig! Hippowdon Digs into the ground, leaving a huge hole. Wyatt: Magneton! When it comes out, hit it with Flash Cannon! Magneton points its body at the ground, as it bulges. Hippowdon breaks out as Magneton fires a silver energy beam. Hippowdon pushes through and rams Magneton. Magneton drops to the ground, defeated. Wyatt: Ah! That quick? Paul returns Hippowdon, as he stares Wyatt down. Paul: A deal’s a deal. You now have to trade me that Magneton. Wyatt: (Returning Magneton) Why do you want the Pokémon you just beat? Paul: I’m trading up. Hugh: Trading away a Pokémon that you don’t want anymore?! That is sick! Paul: It’s either that or release it. This way, I get something beneficial in return. Wyatt: Fine. Let’s do this. I’ll happily take on the Pokémon you’re giving me. Wyatt walks over to the trade machine, placing Magneton’s Pokéball in the slot. Paul pulls out a Pokéball and places it on the slot. The machine initiates the trade, them each getting a new Pokéball. Paul: Good luck with it. Paul walks off, as the crowd disperses. Hugh goes over to Wyatt. Hugh: I’m sorry you lost your Magneton. If I didn’t say anything… Wyatt: Then you wouldn’t have been honest with yourself. You have very strong opinions on how to raise Pokémon, but I think you did the right thing there. Hugh: You think so? Wyatt: Yeah. Rosa: So there you are! Rosa walks towards them defeated, head hung low. Rosa: Not a single person was interested! I hope you had some better luck than me! Wyatt: Uh, sure. I just had a mystery trade! Don’t know what I got! Come on out! Wyatt throws the new Pokéball, choosing Azumarill. Azumarill: Azu? Hugh: An Azumarill? Wyatt: Hey there, Azumarill. I’m Wyatt. I’m your new trainer. Azumarill: (Teary eyed) Azu? Azumarill frantically looks around for Paul, looking distressed. Azumarill sits down and cries, as Hugh bends down and pets it. Hugh: Hush, hush. It’ll be okay. Wyatt’s a good trainer. He’ll appreciate you. (He looks at Wyatt.) This is exactly what I was talking about. Azumarill is crushed that its trainer abandoned it. Wyatt: Well, not again. Azumarill is with me for the long haul! Sound good, Azumarill? Azumarill: (Sniffling) Zu. Main Events * Paul is revealed to have obtained an Azumarill. * Paul's Ursaring reveals she knows Bulk Up, Slash and Hammer Arm. * Ursula is introduced. * Wyatt trades his Minun for Ursula's Magneton. * Paul trades his Ursaring for Android's Hippowdon. * Wyatt battles Paul and loses. * Wyatt trades his new Magneton for Paul's Azumarill. * Android is revealed to have defeated Byron and earned the Mine Badge. Characters * Paul * Wyatt * Android * Hugh * Ursula * Rosa * Jeffrey * Hata * trainers Pokémon * Azumarill (Paul's, traded to Wyatt) * Ursaring (Paul's, traded to Android) * Minun (Wyatt's, traded to Ursula) * Hippowdon (Android's, traded to Paul) * Magneton (Ursula's, traded to Wyatt then traded to Paul) * Plusle (Ursula's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Marowak (Jeffrey's) * Hariyama (Hata's) Trivia * Palmpona Town is based off Palmpona that appeared in the anime episode Tricks of the Trade. This town was featured in Johto in the anime. * Jeffrey is the character of the day featured in Gymbaliar! * Paul trades away his Azumarill for being weak, similar to how he gives it away in the anime. * Despite this episode focusing on trading, Android has a smaller role in the episode compared to Paul. * Paul's Ursaring is shown to be a more defensive battler as opposed to its anime counterpart. This was partially the reason why Paul wanted to trade it. * Hata using a Hariyama was inspired by Paul's Hariyama in the anime. * Ursula is the first rival character that will be featured in the main series to debut in PT:W. * Wyatt catching a Minun before was solely to trade to Ursula so she could complete her Plusle and Minun duo. * Wyatt's/Paul's Magneton was defeated in one blow. This confirms that its ability is not Sturdy. * Azumarill's reaction to being traded away and Hugh's speech is to heighten the idea of Pokémon having feelings, and that trading like this could have adverse effects on the Pokémon. This can be associated with real life animals being abandoned. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc